Stay with Me
by lil.angel.on.earth
Summary: a lovely lil moment between Elizabeth and Will, after the tragic loss of her father. not much to it, but still charming in its own special way.


**my first pirates of the caribbean one-shot. it's not very good. i just watched the movie for the 100th time and i wanted to get this idea down before i let it slip away. i think i'll stay w/ one-shots for now since they're more fun to write. enjoy! a lot of foreshadowing.**

"Argh

"Argh!" Will grunted as the bucket hit his forehead with a hard knock. Just what he needed! A bruise to the face, to match his broken heart. He shook his head. There was no use to thinking about the mess he was in. It only made the reality of it all double the pain in his chest. He continued down the hall and was startled to hear whimpers from the captain's room. Knowing fully well who lay in that room and knowing the emotions he'd feel upon seeing that person, Will couldn't help but steal a glace inside. He cracked the door open and his eyes rested on the beauty that was tucked beneath the bed covers. He sighed as he watched the love of his life, Elizabeth Swann, sleep her troubles away. As if anything could relieve her from the suffering she must be feeling. Her father murdered, he was going to give Lord Beckett hell for making her cry like she did. It was then that Will realized Elizabeth had allowed him to hold her, to touch her. To feel her arms embrace him as if her world would collapse if she let go. It felt like a moment from way back, when Elizabeth would throw herself into his arms, just to give him a kiss with those rosy, luscious lips of hers. Will slapped himself, feeling guilty for thinking so inappropriately while Elizabeth suffered the lost of her father. Will was about to leave when he heard Elizabeth murmur his name. He cursed himself for being caught. What would he say? That he was worried about her. It was partly true, but she'd know that it wasn't the whole truth. He looked in, but she seemed to be still asleep. Letting out a sigh of relief, Will thought he'd imagined his name from her lips. Elizabeth then tossed violently in the bed sheets and soft groans began to stain the tranquility in the air before. Will panicked as he watched her squirm in irritation, was she having a nightmare? Suddenly, Elizabeth let out a shrill scream of terror and instinctively Will ran to her side, capturing her thrashing figure in his strong arms. Elizabeth's body tensed at his mere touch, but Will couldn't allow himself to be discouraged by that. His Elizabeth needed him.

"Elizabeth," he whispered in her ear and instantly Elizabeth grabbed hold of his shirt.

"Elizabeth…love…wake up, it's only a dream." Will could feel tears run around his neck as Elizabeth slowly woke from her unconsciousness. Her sense of smell captured the scent of Will's musky hair and her eyes focused in on those tender eyes, staring only at her, reflecting love only for her. Those eyes made her cry even more as she breathed out in labored breaths,

"Y-you… h-had… l-left… m-me." When she had finished she clung to Will even harder. Will began to stroke the back of her head and massage her back, in order to relax her state of uneasiness. However, she continued to let out distressed cries,

"I-I d-dreamt you were… s-sailing away… O-on a-a ship… l-like my f-father-r." The dream had certainly shaken Elizabeth up, that much Will knew and it seemed to have involved him abandoning her. Which sounded like ludicrous to Will, then again he practically abandoned her on their journey to save Jake. He was so wrapped up in his jealousy and hurt, he had allowed the gap to form between him and her. Will hugged Elizabeth tighter and assured her gently,

"I am not sailing away, Elizabeth. I am right here. Death cannot take me from you, so easily." Elizabeth wasn't sure if he intended to make her laugh but she did. She released him and slid back onto the bed. Catching her breath, she closed her eyes and tried to find something pleasing to dream about. Will was about to leave, allowing her to rest, when her hand shot for his. He whirled around and saw to his astonishment, complete and utter desperation in her eyes. She seemed to have comprehended what she had done and asked in an unfamiliar timid voice,

"Stay with me?" Will blinked, thinking she surely did not want him with her under these circumstances. Although, Will found himself being drawn in by her pleading eyes and he sat on the edge of her mattress, his hand grasping hers tightly.

"Of course." Elizabeth smiled softly and closed her eyes, falling into a deep asleep. Will watched as she slipped away and feeling his body fill with tension as the precious moment went away with her, he leaned forward to kiss her on her sweaty forehead. He then felt drowsiness take over him and thought he should leave before he fell asleep with her. Will then reconsidered it when he imagined that same look on Elizabeth's face when she awoke. Would she still feel grieved to have lost his presence? Feeling the courage he thought he could never possess, Will slipped beside Elizabeth and laid his head on the pillow next to her. He settled himself with his hand still enclosed in hers and allowed himself to rest, whispering four lone words off his lips,

"Never leave me, Elizabeth."

* * *

**hoped you like it.**


End file.
